O último olhar ao Espelho de OSEJED
by wickedtatha
Summary: Depois que Harry viu seus pais pela última vez no Espelho de OSEJED, alguém mais foi conversar com o tal Espelho.


Nenhum ruído podia ser ouvido ao longo dos corredores do Castelo de Hogwarts. As corujas haviam saído para caçar e até Pirraça estava quieto. Mas, na sala em cima da Estátua de Fênix, uma luz estava acesa:  
- , gostaria que o senhor chamasse o Professor Snape para vir aqui. – Pedia o Diretor Dumbledore.  
- Sim senhor. Filch saiu com Madame Nora entre seus pés.  
O trajeto até as masmorras foi calmo, com exceção de alguns quadros pedindo para apagar a luz do lampião. Filch desceu as escadas para as masmorras (elas era ainda mais sombrias à noite), foi até o quarto de Snape, bateu na porta duas vezes e esperou.  
Uma figura de vestes pretas e olhos cansados abriu a porta.  
- Pois não? – Snape olhou para Filch de cara feia.  
- O Professor Dumbledore quer falar com o senhor.  
- Há essa hora? – Snape perguntou entre um bocejo e outro.  
- Sim senhor.  
- Vamos então. – Snape pegou a varinha e murmurou "Lumus".  
Uma luz branca saiu da varinha e os dois começaram a andar.  
- Professor, posse lhe perguntar uma coisa? – Perguntou Filch, tentando quebrar o gelo.  
- Já está perguntando. – Snape respondeu secamente.  
- O senhor usa suas vestes para dormir? – Filch perguntou, segurando o riso.  
Snape não respondeu. Os dois continuaram em andando em silêncio até a Estátua da Fênix.  
- Suco de Abóbora. – Disse Snape com desdém e escadas apareceram.  
Os dois subiram as escadas e entraram na sala de Dumbledore. O professor estava sentado atrás de sua mesa acariciando Fawkes.  
- Ah, olá Professor Snape. – Dumbledore sorriu. – Pensei que não fosse vir. - Snape não respondeu. - Severo, posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?  
- Sim senhor.  
- O senhor dorme com essas vestes? Ela deve ser bastante desconfortável com todos esses botões e manga comprida...  
Filch abafou o riso. Dumbledore percebeu Snape envergonhado por seus oclinhos meia lua.  
- Sr. Filch, muito obrigado. Pode voltar a fazer sua ronda.  
Filch saiu da sala e, pouco tempo depois, não podia mais ouvir seus passos.  
- Por que o senhor me chamou Professor Dumbledore?  
- Vamos chegar lá primeiro.  
Dumbledore levantou – se. – Vamos? – Ele perguntou à Snape. Os dois passaram pela sala, desceram as escadas e seguiram pelos corredores.  
- Professor, onde estamos indo? – Snape perguntou impaciente.  
- Calma Severo, estamos chegando.  
À medida que andava pelos corredores Snape começou a perceber aonde estavam indo:  
- Professor, estamos indo aonde penso que estamos?  
- Demorou a perceber Severo. – Dumbledore sorriu serenamente.  
Os dois adentraram em uma sala e depararam com um espelho.  
- Achei que gostaria de uma última olhada nele. – Dumbledore falou. – Harry esteve aqui mais cedo olhando pela última vez.  
- Professor, os alunos não podem andar pelo castelo à noite. Potter não pode ser uma exceção.  
- Severo, ele estava olhando algo que nunca viu e que sente falta. Ainda mais nas devidas circunstâncias.  
- Isso é outro motivo Professor. Se for verdade, ele é um alvo que desobedece as regras.  
- Severo, toda vez que Harry vem aqui eu fico supervisionando. Assim como fico com você e seus monólogos. E, se quer saber uma coisa, vocês dois veem a mesma pessoa.  
Snape ficou sem fala. Ele olhou para Dumbledore.  
- Leve o tempo que precisar. Tirarei o espelho de manhã, assim que receber uma coruja de Flameu.  
Dumbledore saiu da sala, deixando Snape sozinho. Ele andou até o espelho e focou olhando para si mesmo, até que viu uma mulher andando em sua direção. Era Lilían.  
Snape sorriu. A imagem da mulher também sorria.  
- Oi. – Snape disse para o reflexo. – Essa é a última vez que vou te ver porque Dumbledore vai tirar o Espelho daqui para proteger a pedra. É sobre aquele assunto que eu te falei...  
A imagem não se mexia, apenas olhava para Snape, que continuou:  
- ... Só para você saber, seu filho é igualzinho ao pai. Eu realmente gostaria de não implicar tanto com ele, mas é quase impossível. Quantas vezes já fiz vista grossa por vê-lo andando nos corredores à noite. Seguia – o em silencia para ver o que ele estava fazendo, se ia se machucar. Eu devo isso a você.  
Lilían continuava a olhar para Snape, mas seu sorriso havia desaparecido e, em seu lugar, estava uma feição preocupada.  
- Não fique assim. – Snape interrompeu – se ao olhar para ela. – Ele sai quase sempre ileso. Um arranhão ou corte de vez em quando. Ou a cara suja quando explode uma poção, mas eu fiquei muito preocupado na partida de quadribol quando ele quase caiu da vassoura. Mas eu já te contei isso. Não estou ficando tão velho a ponto de repetir as coisas.  
Lílian voltou a sorrir. Podia até notar uma risada saindo de sua boca, mas era muda.  
- Que falta sinto da sua risada. Você que estar aqui para eu poder fazer queixa de Harry para você e você me dizer para ter paciência. Até aturaria Tiago para poder te ver. Harry também sente sua falta, ele vem muito aqui ficar olhando para vocês. Ele esteve aqui antes de mim.  
Snape olhou para a janela. Já estava amanhecendo.  
- É melhor eu ir. Dumbledore tem que tirar o Espelho daqui logo. Sinto sua falta...  
Snape pousou a mão sobre o espelho e, dentro dele, Lílian também pousou sua mão junto à de Snape. Os dois ficaram com as mãos encostadas por um tempo. Com lágrimas nos olhos, Snape tirou a mão do espelho e murmurou:  
- Tchau.  
Ele se afastou do Espelho e viu Lílian ir embora. Snape pegou o pano que estava no chão e cobriu o Espelho. Depois, puxou a varinha de dentro da veste e agitou – a. Uma corsa prateada surgiu. "Avise ao Dumbledore que já acabei." E agitou a varinha novamente. A corsa prateada saiu da sala. Snape deu um último suspiro e saiu da sala, deixando o espelho de OSEJED sozinho.


End file.
